Moon
|properties=Allows player to enter a secret area }} The Moon is a recurring secret area appearing in ''Kirby'' games. It usually appears as a crescent moon high in the night sky, but is sometimes replaced with a different celestial object, such as a star. Most of the time, it is a simple Easter egg. In some games, however, it is mandatory to achieve 100%. Games ''Kirby's Dream Land The moon makes its first appearance in the Bubbly Clouds stage of ''Kirby's Dream Land. After entering the moon, Kirby is sent falling, along with three Maxim Tomatoes and two 1UPs. It's not possible to collect all of the items, however. At the very bottom is a door leading to Kracko. The moon is still available to enter in the Extra Mode. Here, there are only two Maxim Tomatoes and a 1UP, along with a massive amount of Gordos. They are easy to avoid, however, partially due to the game slowing down as a result of the many sprites. ''Kirby's Adventure'' and Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Stage 6 of Rainbow Resort pays homage of Kirby's Dream Land. One of the segments is from Bubbly Clouds. This segment still has the moon, in which, upon being entered, leads Kirby to the last Big Switch, as well as supplying him with a Maxim Tomato and a 1UP. The moon in the Extra Mode and Meta Knightmare remains unchanged. ''Kirby Super Star'' and Kirby Super Star Ultra Spring Breeze is a sub-game based on Kirby's Dream Land. Bubbly Clouds is still a stage and the moon can still be entered; just watch out for the falling Grizzo. Kirby will fall as usual, but there are no Maxim Tomatoes; instead, food is scattered everywhere. There are four grapes, five pieces of meat, four peaches, and a 1UP at the far right. At the bottom is the door leading to Kracko, but Kirby will also come across a Noddy and Bonkers, which the player may choose to fight. Should the player float out of view of of the Noddy and Bonkers, they will respawn. The moon in Meta Knightmare Ultra remains unchanged. In Kirby Super Star Ultra, the moon also appears in the new sub-game, Revenge of the King. Here it appears in Crash Clouds. The grapes are replaced with bananas, the meat is replaced with soda, and the peaches are replaced with meat. The locations of the food and 1UP remain the same, however. At the bottom is another Noddy and another mid-boss, Grand Wheelie. This fight is not optional if Kirby enters the moon. Upon defeating Grand Wheelie, Kirby may then proceed to exit and fight Kracko's Revenge. Floating out of view of Noddy and Grand Wheelie will not cause Grand Wheelie to respawn, but Noddy will respawn like most enemies. ''Kirby's Return to Dream Land In Stage 3 of Dangerous Dinner, Kirby should ride the Warp Star to the exit door, but instead of entering the Goal Door, float above it to the asteroid in the background. Kirby can enter this like the moon. Kirby will spawn on a platform. He can fall from the platform and collect up to 100 Stars, cherries, a cake, soft cream, meat, a Maxim Tomato, and a 1UP. Two Pop Flowers also appear at the bottom. Kirby: Triple Deluxe The moon makes its appearance in Royal Road. In Stage 1 of Royal Road, Kirby will fight against Gigant Edge in the wind. Upon defeating Gigant Edge, Kirby can skip the door that appears and continue to the right. After floating up, Kirby can collect some items. In the background is the moon. Entering the moon will lead Kirby into the second HAL Room. The moon also appears in Stage 8 of Royal Road. In the last room, Hypernova Kirby reveals a timeline showing his various appearances. At the very end, Kirby is found with King Dedede on Bubbly Clouds. To the left is the last Sun Stone representing the sun, and to the right is the moon. Kirby can skip the Goal Door again and enter the moon. Entering the moon will lead to a room of similar theme to Fine Fields, in which the Cookie Country music plays. Kirby may fall and collect the following: cherries, a pineapple, bananas, a peach, a watermelon, acorn squash, a carrot, lemonade, a cake, a cake slice, an ice cream cone, a sandwich, a red star, a doughnut, flan, a chocolate bar, omurice, another red star, curry, bread, a hamburger, pizza, meat, three 1UPs, a rare keychain of Taranza, two normal keychains, and two blue stars. Kirby: Planet Robobot In Stage 5 of Access Ark, after crashing while in Jet Mode, hover above to find a sticker. Hover above that to find a star, which serves as this game's first moon. Here, the player can obtain the stage's rare sticker of Susie, as well as a Copy Essence of the rare Smash Bros. ability. Similarly to ''Kirby: Triple Deluxe, the moon also appears in Stage 8 of Access Ark. Kirby makes an 8-bit hologram appear of himself and Meta Knight in Bubbly Clouds. Kirby can enter the hologram's moon. He falls through an area in Fine Fields, where he collects food, stickers, and Point Stars. At the end, if Kirby uses his Robobot Armor to unscrew a couple of screws near the Goal Door, he finds a huge one that makes him reach an upper platform. The Dream Hatcher rare sticker is hidden here. ''Kirby Star Allies'' In Jambandra Base, at the end of the level, if Kirby floats above the Goal Door, he will find a star that can be entered. This leads to the game's third HAL Room, which contains the Spider, Artist, and Staff Copy Essences, as well as a Donpuffle for the Festival ability. If Kirby destroys all the Star Blocks, ground blocks forming the letters of HAL will appear, with a bunch of Picture Pieces, 1UP, Maxim Tomato, and a Noddy on the L. This is the only HAL Room accessible in Guest Star ???? Star Allies Go!, which contains Power-Up Hearts for all three stats.